Tell Me Your Wish !
by randomly speechless
Summary: Naruto atas rekomendasi Sakura dipilih oleh Sasuke untuk menjadi lawan main di film perdana nya yang akan tayang tahun depan. Tapi Naruto harus "menjadi" seorang perempuan? Bagaimana Naruto menghadapi arahan Sasuke selama mereka bekerja sama dalam pembuatan film? Check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Randomly Speechless

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warnings** : AU, a bit of OOC, shonen-ai, cross dressing, Yaoi (?)

 **Pairing** : Pairing utama SasuNaru

 **Summary** : Naruto merasakan firasat buruk saat akan memenuhi permintaan Sakura, ternyata sumber dari firasat buruk itu adalah Sasuke si murid pindahan, bagaimana Naruto menghadapi hari-harinya setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke? Check it out~

 **Tell Me Your Wish !**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey, Naruto. Waktu itu kamu pernah janji akan melakukan apapun yang ku minta kan?", ucapnya manis sambil melihat ke arahku dengan mata emerald nya yang dihiasi dengan senyuman malaikat. Aku tak bisa menolaknya jika dia sudah menatapku seperti itu. "Iya, Sakura-chan… apapun yang kamu minta, aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya demi kamu My Princess.". Mendengar jawabanku senyuman polos di wajahnya langsung tergantikan dengan seringai yang sudah biasa ku lihat sejak kecil, seringai balas dendam.

Sakura mempertahankan seringainya lebih dari 10 detik, mata emerald dari teman sejak kecil ku itu kini menatap ke bawah seakan sedang menimbang rencana yang ada di kepalanya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama dia bertingkah seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan hawa jahat yang tidak enak kali ini.

'Oh men, kenapa kali ini aku mendadak merasakan firasat super duper ultra buruk dengan extra topping hawa jahat yang sangat pekat.', walau pikiranku panik, aku tetap mempertahankan senyum manisku pada Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti pas istirahat kamu tunggu aku di kelasmu ya! Jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku akan datang sambil membawa ramen cup kesukaanmu.", pintanya kepadaku. Mendengar kata ramen cup saja sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanku langsung mengiyakan permintaannya. "Oke, Sakura-chan. Aku, Kamu, Ramen Cup, istirahat, di kelasku! Got it!", Sakura segera pergi menuju kelasnya setelah mendengar jawabanku.

'Tapi perasaan apa ini… firasat burukku tadi masih belum hilang juga…', aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku.

'Sakura-chan tak mungkin menyuruhku untuk lompat dari atap gedung sekolah ini kan…', kedua bola mataku yang berwarna biru sapphire menatap ke atap gedung sekolah konoha-gakuen dengan lima lantai ini. Tak terbayangkan rasanya melompat dari atas sana…

/ JAM ISTIRAHAT /

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku menunggu sakura di dalam kelas. 5 menit berlalu kemudian aku mencium wangi parfum yang sudah sangat kukenal diiringi suara manisnya "Na-ru-to, cepat kamu makan ramen ini, setelah itu ikuti aku.", tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura langsung menyodorkanku ramen cup yang sudah matang dari tangannya. Tanpa banyak bertanya aku langsung menyantap mie yang tak berdosa itu hingga habis kurang dari 5 menit. "Kenyang-ttebayo", ucapku setelah menyeruput tetes terakhir kuah mie itu.

"Good. Sekarang , ayo, ikut aku sini", Sakura langsung menarik tanganku agar segera bangun dari dudukku, kemudian dia melanjutkan tarikannya hingga kami sampai ke ruang kelas kosong sebelah kelasku.

"Err, ano.. Sakura-chan… menurutku kita tak seharusnya berduaan di kelas kosong begini. Walaupun kita sudah kenal dari kecil. Aku menganggapmu sudah seperti saudaraku", ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

PLAK!

Tinju Sakura sukses mendarat di atas kepalaku, "Baka-Naru, Cepat kamu pakai ini!", perintahnya sambil memberikanku baju. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka baju dan celana sekolahku (aku sudah memakai kaos dan boxer rumah di dalam nya, Sakura sudah terbiasa melihatku seperti ini, jadi kami sudah tidak canggung lagi). Kemudian memakai kemeja sekolah (?) yang ia berikan kepadaku, setelah kemeja itu terpasang rapih di badanku, aku melanjutkan memakai bagian bawah sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Sakura-chan.. sepertinya kamu salah memberikanku seragam… ini kan rok, bukan celana", tanyaku penuh harap(?) kepadanya setelah sadar kalau pasangan kemeja tadi adalah sebuah rok.

"He? Itu benar ko, Naruto, kamu memang akan memakai rok itu", jawabnya tanpa dosa.

….

….

"EH? KENAPA AKU HARUS PAKAI ROK INI SAKURA-CHAN, KAMU LUPA KALAU AKU SEORANG ANAK LAKI-LAKI KAH?", aku sedikit berteriak karena kekagetanku.

"Hiks,,, tadi kamu bilang akan melakukan apa saja untukku Naruto… hiks", Sakura menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tanga nya dan mulai merengek

"Eh, jangan nangis Sakura-Chan, iya, aku pakai ko ini, nih nih, aku pakai", ucapku menunjukkan senyuman terbaik yang bisa kukeluarkan saat ini sambil berusaha memakai rok yang panjangnya hanya sampai di bawah lutut itu

Sakura pun membuka tangannya dan menunjukkan senyuman malaikatnya (yang bagiku saat ini terlihat seperti senyuman iblis).

'Mungkin melompat dari atap sekolah lebih baik daripada harus memakai rok seperti ini, emak, bapak, maapkan anakmu sebentar lagi bakal diubah jadi banci', kini giliran hati kecilkuyang menangis.

Setelah selesai berganti baju, Aku melihat sakura membuka sebuah barang yang terlihat seperti tempat pensil. Dari dalamnya ia mengambil sebuah benda yang terlihat agak lonjong dan wadah bulat berwarna cokelat.

….

….

Glek

'Sepertinya itu lipstick… dan wadah bulat itu adalah bedak.', Pikirku sedikit merinding setelah sadar apa yang dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Err.. Sakura-chan… untuk apa kau mengeluarkan lipstick (?) dan bedak (?)", tanyaku kepadanya walau sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati aku sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan bodohku ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mulai memoleskan bedak pada muka ku, "Ternyata kau tahu juga soal make up ya Naruto? Sepertinya tidak sia-sia kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, te-he", ucapnya,

Aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan mata menunggu wajahku selesai diolah(?) olehnya.

=5 menit kemudian=

"Selesai", Ucap Sakura sambil menghela napas tanda dia puas dengan hasil prakarya nya, "Terakhir, kita tambahkan ini…"

Mataku masi terpejam dan merasakan tangan Sakura menarik rambutku yang agak panjang dan menambahkan sesuatu yang agak berat di belakang kepalaku.

"Yap, dengan ini kamu sempurna Naruto", Mendengar ucapannya aku pun membuka mataku disambut dengan cermin kecil yang memperlihatkan wajahku.

Seorang gadis manis dengan bibir merona sedikit merah-orange terlihat di cermin itu, jepitan simple berwarna 'teal' pun menempel manis di belakang kepala menjepit rapih rambutku yang awalnya agak berantakan karena sedikit panjang.

'Super Kawaii', pikirku yang membuatku langsung memunculkan rona merah dipipiku.

'Ini bukan saatnya mengagumi dirimu sendiri Naruto, Sadar atuh, aduh gusti', aku kembali realistis.

"Setelah kamu mengoperasi wajahku ini, apakah sekarang aku boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan kita lakukan, ne Sakura-chan?", Tanyaku sambil berusaha tetap tenang.

"Te-he, kamu cukup ikuti aku dan mengiyakan apapun yang akan kukatakan nanti ya, Naruto", ia kembali menarik tanganku

'Oh men, apakah ini maksud dari firasat buruk yang aku rasakan tadi?', aku hanya bisa menerima nasib karena tak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura yang notabane adalah teman kesayangan sepertumbuhan(?) ku ini.

Sakura terus menarikku menuju arah kelasnya. Sesampainya didepan kelas, aku bisa merasakan suasana kelasnya tidak seperti biasanya. Terlihat banyak anak perempuan kelas lain berkumpul di jendela-jendela depan kelas itu. "Sasuke-kun~ aku bawa temanku yang kemarin kuceritakan kepadamu~", ucap sakura sambil tetap menarikku ke dalam kelas.

Sakura melanjutkan acara tarik-menariknya sampai ke belakang kelas, di sana terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang sudah kukenal, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Lee, dan seorang pria lagi yang terlihat asing.

"Bagaimana? Sesuai dengan ucapanku kemarin kan? Sa-su-ke-kun", Sakura mendorongku tepat ke depan pria bernama Sasuke itu. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kaget terpancar dari Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, dan Lee saat mereka sadar kalau aku adalah Naruto. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Apa yang sebenarnya…", bisikku yang langsung terpotong oleh kata-kata Sakura dengan aura iblisnya "Kau diam saja dan iyakan semua kata-kataku, mengerti kan Na-Ru-To", aku menelan ludah mendengar namaku disebutkan dengan penekanan seperti itu.

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke pria bernama Sasuke. Saat mata kami bertemu, mata hitam onyx itu seakan menghisap kehangatan disekelilingku. Aku kembali menelan ludah, kemudian menyadari betapa kontrasnya warna mata dan rambut hitamnya dengan kulit putih mulusnya itu.

'Jadi INI sumber firasat buruk dan hawa jahat yang dari tadi kurasakan tanpa henti itu…', pikirku.

'Sepertinya aku akan menyesal sudah mengiyakan permintaan Sakura-Chan hari ini…'.

Aku melihat ke arah Sakura yang masih memakai senyum malaikatnya, kemudian melihat Lee yang membuka mulut pertanda kaget, Neji sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, Shikamaru melempar pandangan penuh tanda Tanya, dan Gaara yang wajahn ya tetap tak berubah walau sedang kaget sekalipun. Lalu aku kembali menatap mata hitam Sasuke, aku lihat matanya menatapku dari atas ke bawah, dari ujung rambutku hingga ujung kaki. Aku merinding.

Sesaat aku melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang dingin mendadak berubah menjadi mesum… ya, MESUM…. Tapi hanya sesaat sepersekian detik, kemudian wajahnya kembali dingin. Sepertinya hanya aku yang sadar perubahan ekspresi wajahnya tadi…

'KENAPA AKU MENDADAK MERINDING GAENAK GINI', aku hanya bisa bedoa untuk nasibku di hari esok….

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Siapa nama dia, Sakura?" Tanya nya kepada Sakura yang sekarang ada di sebelahku.

"Naruto, sana kenalan sama Sasuke", Sakura menyenggol pinggangku dengan siku nya dengan cukup keras.

"Aw, kenapa aku harus kenalan dengan…", protesku terpotong oleh suara berat Sasuke, "Naruto?"

"Iya?", tanpa sadar aku menyahut (aku dan kebodohan refleksku)

"Sasuke". Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan nya kepadaku.

Aku tercengang dan menatap tangan yang dia ulurkan, sebelum akhirnya menyambut jabatan tangan nya sambil memperkenalkan diri "Naruto…"

"Hn. Sepertinya kamu lemot ya, jangan lupakan namaku selemot apapun kamu, hai, dobe, karena mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu", Ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan seringai kecil yang sangat menyebalkan.

-Bersambung-

 **Authot notes :**

YAP, chapter satu selesai sudah~

Karena ini pertama kali aku membuat fanfic, bakal di updet kalo ada yang berminat buat nerusin baca ya, hehe~

Maapkan kalo ada banyak typo dan ketidakbakuan didalamnya~

Sampai bejodoh lagi~

Eh, sampai berjumpa lagi maksudnya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Randomly Speechless

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warnings** : AU, a bit of OOC, shonen-ai, cross dressing, Yaoi (?)

 **Pairing** : Pairing utama SasuNaru

 **Summary** : Naruto merasakan firasat buruk saat akan memenuhi permintaan Sakura, ternyata sumber dari firasat buruk itu adalah Sasuke si murid pindahan, bagaimana Naruto menghadapi hari-harinya setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke? Check it out~

 **Tell Me Your Wish !**

 **(AN : ceritanya pakai Naruto PoV ya)**

 **Chapter 2**

(Merinding bulu kuduk)

Langsung kuhentakkan tanganku agar terlepas dari tangan makhluk bernama Sasuke ini. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku, Teme!". Sasuke menatapku santai sambil tetap mempertahankan 'Smirk' nya.

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini seorang pria, PE-RI-A", lanjutku menegaskan kejantananku. Walau saat ini penampilanku super kawaii, tapi tetap saja aku adalah seorang pria tulen.

"Tenang saja, Dobe. Ku tak sebodoh kamu sampai tak bisa membedakan yang mana laki-laki dan perempuan.", jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit arogan.

Aku menatap Sakura untuk meminta penjelasan. Kulihat dia masih memasang senyum 'malaikatnya', "Sedikit temperamental memang, tapi dia lulus kriteria yang kamu cari kan Sasuke-Kun?", Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

'Kriteria apa lagi…', pikirku masih dalam kebingungan.

"Benar, Sakura. Dia memang sesuai gambaran yang ku cari", jawab Sasuke itu.

"Rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit sedikit tan, cukup tinggi dengan postur yang tidak gemuk ataupun kurus. Fufufu", Sakura menambahkan seakan iya tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"He?", hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku untuk mengekspresikan kebingunganku.

"Selamat Naruto, sebentar lagi kamu akan jadi terkenal loh~", Sakura meremas bahuku dari belakang. Mendengar penjelasan(?) Sakura, aku masi tetap belum mengerti.

Aku berusaha mempertanyakan lagi pada Sakura, "Ano.. Sakura-chan. Aku masih belum paham, apa maksudmu aku sesuai dengan kriteria nya? Btw, aku bukan homo, jadi kalau yang kalian maksud dengan kriteria adalah tipe wanita idaman. I will pass! Aku itu pria tulen!", ku beranikan untuk memberikan pendapatku pada Sakura.

"Hahahaha, tenang saja Naruto. Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin suka padamu. Memangnya kau tidak kenal siapa Sasuke-kun itu Naruto?", jawab Sakura.

"He?", hanya kata itu lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah, kalau dia murid pindahan, tak mungkin aku mengenalnya, Sakura-chan…", jawabku jujur.

Bugh!

Tinju Sakura untuk kedua kalinya hari ini mendarat di kepalaku, "Baka-Naru, memangnya kau tak suka nonton tv kah? Sasuke-kun itu sering muncul di iklan tv! Iklan koka kola, Pokari Swet, Mijon, bahkan ramen kesukaanmu yang merk Sama2Sayang juga pernah dia iklanin! Dia juga sempet jadi duta shampoo Pentin.", Sakura menjelaskan kepadaku.

'Iklan ramen….', setelah mendengar kata ramen, otomatis otakku mengingat iklan ramen merk sama2sayang. Munculah sosok pria yang sedang makan ramen itu dengan muka arogan dan rambut pantat ayam. Walaupun rasa ramen itu sangat pedas, namun ekspresi pria yang memakan ramen itu tak pernah berubah dan tetap dingin. Seakan rasa pedas ramen itu bisa iya hilangkan hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

"AAAAAHH ! KAU PRIA MENYEBALKAN DI IKLAN SAMA2SAYANG ITU! PANTAS RASANYA AKU PERNAH MELIHAT RAMBUT PANTAT AYAM MU ITU!", aku langsung berteriak setelah berhasil sadar kalau wujud pria di iklan dan sosok makhluk bernama Sasuke ini memiliki kecocokan yang haqiqi.

"Hn. Berisik, dasar Dobe.", Sasuke menghela napas sambil memegang kuping nya pertanda ia terganggu dengan teriakanku.

"Kalau kau tahu aku siapa, ini akan lebih mudah.", ia meneruskan.

"He?", lagi-lagi hanya kata ini yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

" Aku sudah menentukan kalau kau akan ikut bermain dalam film perdanaku yang akan tayang tahun depan.", Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada paling absolute dan arogan seakan tak ada yang bisa menentang hal yang sudah ia tetapkan itu.

"HEEEEEE?", ini berbeda dengan he-he-he yang sebelumnya, karena ini mengekspresikan keheranan sekaligus kekagetanku.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme. Aku main film? Jadi artis?", aku merasa kurang jelas mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke hanya diam, giliran Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaanku, "Iya Naruto. Sasuke-kun lagi mencari lawan main untuk film perdana dia. Kebetulan kriterianya sesuai sama kamu. Sebenernya sih yang dia cari itu perempuan. Tapi anak laki-laki juga gapapa katanya, karena bisa diubah dengan bantuan make-up dan wig." , jelas Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Sasuke-kun bilang akan mengikutsertakan aku dalam film dia juga kalau berhasil menemukan orang sesuai kriteria yang dia cari. Dan kebetulan banget kita itu teman sejak kecil Naruto~ Aku yakin kamu akan mengiyakan permintaanku kan. Kamu ga akan menolak jadi lawan main Sasuke-kun kan?", Sakura memperlihatkan mata hijau nya yang besar dengan tatapan sendu nya.

'Oh men, not again..', aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

"Tapi aku kan ga bisa akting Sakura-chan..", aku berusaha mencari alasan.

"Tenang saja, akting itu mudah kalau kau mau berusaha, Dobe.", Sasuke memotong ku.

'Teme!', teriaku dalam hati.

"Aku kan sibuk sekolah…"

"Itu bisa diurus kalau kau sudah tanda tangan kontrak kerjanya, Dobe", Sasuke kembali menjawab.

'TEME!', aku kembali berteriak dalam hati.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupanku nanti setelah bermain di filmnya, aku bisa dicap sebagai banci seumur hidupku Sakura-chan!", aku berusaha membuat Sakura mengasihaniku.

"Namamu bisa disamarkan, Dobe. Lagipula melihat penampilanmu saat ini, sepertinya kau tidak perlu khawatir.", dia kembali memotongku sambil sedikit memperlihatkan senyum mesumnya kembali.

"TEME, AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PADAMU!", tanpa sadar akupun berteriak.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Benar kata Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Tapi kalau kau tetap tidak mau yasudah. Aku gak mungkin maksa kamu kan. Hiks", rengeknya.

'Oh men, I will regret this', aku dan ketidaktegaanku.

"NOOO, jangan nangis Sakura-chan, iya, iya , IYA, aku setuju dengan dia, apapun permintaan dia akan ku kabulkan demi kamu Sakura-chan…", aku berusaha menghentikan tangisan Sakura.

"Apapun?", terdengar Sasuke mengomentari kata-kata penenangku tadi.

Glek…

Sakura tetap menutup matanya. "hiks, janji Naruto?"/

Glek…

Aku tak mungkin mengubah kata-kataku sekarang. Pria sejati tak mungkin mundur dari kata yang pernah ia ucap!

"Iya, Sakura-chan, aku janji", jawabku tak berdaya.

Kulihat seringai Sasuke bertambah lebar. Kemudian diikuti Sakura yang membuka tangan nya, terlihat kembali senyuman iblis pada wajah cantiknya.

"Te-He, Baguslah Naruto! Mulai sekarang kau harus akrab dengan Sasuke-kun ya! Jangan lupakan janjimu!", Suara Sakura yang ceria sedikit menenangkan hatiku walaupun hati dan ampelaku masi tetap berteriak tapi apa daya… semua demi Sakura, teman masa kecilku yang sudah seperti saudara kesayanganku.

"Hn. Baguslah kalau kau sudah setuju, Hari ini sepulang sekolah ikut aku. Akan kujelaskan detailnya di jalan.", dengan nada sedikit memerintah Sasuke mengingatkanku.

"Aku ikut juga Sasuke-kun?", Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura. Hanya aku dan si Dobe.", jawabnya singkat dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Pfft. Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto itu temanku yang berharga, kalau besok aku mendengar ada masalah saat bersamamu darinya….".

Brak!

Meja sebelah Sakura terlihat sedikit retak. Tak ada yang melihat saat Sakura meluncurkan tinjunya kepada meja tak berdosa itu.

"Kau mengertikan Sa-Su-Ke-Kun~", Sakura kembali menggunakan nada pada kata-katanya.

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sama, namun pandangannya terarah pada retakan baru di meja itu.

"Sakura-chan ailopyuuuuuuu…", ucapku manja sambil memeluk Sakura. Aku sangat terharu dengan ucapannya. Kukira Sakura sudah menjualku dan tak peduli lagi padaku, tapi ternyata dia masij tetap sama, hiks.

"Yayaya Naruto. Kamu tepati janjimu ya, Bertahanlah!", Sakura hanya menghela napas sambil memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya kepadaku.

"Pfft , tanpa peringatanmu juga aku tak mungkin membuat masalah dengan objek yang sudah lama kucari ini Sakura Haruno.", nada suara Sasuke memperlihatkan dia tak terlalu peduli dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti, Dobe. Jangan lupa setelah bell pulang kau harus langsung ke sini.", perintahnya sambil menatap kepadaku.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEE, jangan memerintahkanku seenaknya. Aku mengiyakan permintaanmu kan karena Sakura-chan!", protesku.

"Hn.".

-Bersambung-

 **AN :**

Chapter 2 selesai~

Sebenernya ceritanya agak dadakan sih tapi yaudahlah ya,

Maaf kalo banyak ketypoan dan ketidakbakuan dan kegajelasan.

Sampai chapter selanjutnyaaah~ *kalo masih ada yang mau baca*


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** : Randomly Speechless

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warnings** : AU, a bit of OOC, shonen-ai, cross dressing, Yaoi (?)

 **Pairing** : Pairing utama SasuNaru

 **Summary** : Naruto atas rekomendasi Sakura dipilih oleh Sasuke untuk menjadi lawan main di film perdana nya. Tapi Naruto harus "menjadi" seorang perempuan!? Bagaimana Naruto menghadapi arahan Sasuke selama mereka bekerja sama dalam pembuatan film? Check it out~

 **Tell Me Your Wish !**

 **(AN : ceritanya pakai Naruto PoV ya)**

Eh iya, di chap 3 ini ada beberapa perubahan buat style ngobrol di ati sama ngomong langsung biar agak enakan dibacanya (atau malah jadi gaenak?wkwkw) enjoy~

 **Chapter 3**

Kubersihkan 'Hasil Karya' Sakura di kamar mandi, kemudian berganti baju kembali menjadi seorang pria.

/ Jam Pelajaran/

' _Sasuke Uchiha…_ ', Aku membuka browser hp dan mengetik namanya. Setelah kutekan enter, muncul banyak sekali wajah si Teme dengan berbagai gaya dan busana.

' _Pfft, apa ini, ternyata namanya ada si mbah gugel._ ', ku scroll layar hp ku berharap menemukan akhir dari kumpulan fotonya.

' _Oh, ini saat dia jadi duta shampoo pentin ya.._ ',

' _Ini saat dia jadi abang mijon di iklan'_ ,

' _Kalo ini foto dia waktu jadi bintang iklan sama2sayang, pft.'_ ,

' _Ada beberapa foto dia lagi jadi model juga…_ '

' _BAH, KENAPA AKU JADI NGEPOIN SI PANTAT AYAM ITU, ah, serasa jadi stalker. Lagipula kenapa foto dia seperti tak ada habisnya ku scroll terus begini_ ', pikirku frustasi.

PLETAK!

"ADAW! Iruka-senseiiii kenapa sensei melempar sepidol ke kepalaku, hiks, padahal kepalaku hari ini sudah menjadi korban keganasan tinju Sakura-chan sampai 2x. Kenapa sensei ikutan jahat jugaaaa.", rengekku kepada Iruka-sensei, wali kelas kami yang sudah kuanggap seperti paman sendiri.

"Beraninya kamu main hp saat pelajaranku Naruto Uzumaki! Kalau aku melihatmu membuka hp lagi saat jam pelajaran, aku masi punya banyak senjata yang bisa kulempar ke kepala malangmu itu. Percayalah kalau spidol itu hanyalah barang yang lemah dan rapuh, cukup untuk dijadikan peringatan untukmu!.", Iruka-sensei melihat kearahku dengan tatapan 'Perhatikan-Pelajaranku'

Setelah mendengar kata-kata iruka-sensei, akupun memperlihatkan senyum pepsodent terbaikku kepadanya dan segera memasukkan hp ku ke dalam tas, lalu kembali memperhatikan papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai catatan.

' _Aku baru mengenalnya kurang dari setengah jam tapi sekarang dia sudah membuatku dimarahi oleh Iruka-sensei. Sial memang_.', kupegang kepalaku yang sedikit benjol akibat lemparan maut iruka-sensei.

/PULANG SEKOLAH/

Tengtongtengtong teng teng teng teng~

Bell tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku membereskan buku-buku yang ada di atas mejaku, memasukkan nya ke dalam tas, membantu iruka-sensei membawa buku tugas kelas ke ruang guru, kemudian bergegas menuju kelas Sakura sesuai janjiku saat istirahat tadi.

"Lama sekali kau, Dobe.", suara Sasuke menyambut kedatanganku saat masuk ke dalam kelas Sakura.

"Sudah untung aku mengikuti permintaanmu tadi siang, Teme!", protesku.

"Kau sudah bilang akan melakukan APAPUN, Dobe. Ini baru hal kecil dan kau sudah terlambat.", Sasuke menutup matanya seolah pusing memikirkan kelakuanku.

Mendengar perkataannya aku menjadi sedikit merinding, "Bukan mau ku datang terlambat. Tapi tadi aku harus membawakan buku tugas kelas ke ruang guru sebagai hukuman. Itu semua karena kamu, Teme!".

"Dan kenapa itu semua jadi karena aku, Dobe?".

"Itu…. Urgh…. Aaaaargh, Baka-Temeeeeeeee", rengekku kehabisan kata untuk membalasnya.

Sakura pun mendekatiku dan mempukpuk kepalaku, "Sudah, Naruto. Kamu jangan berantem terus sama Sasuke, kan sebentar lagi kalian akan saling membantu membuat film.", ucapnya lembut.

"Sakura-chan…..", aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya walau dalam hati sedikit menjerit.

"Karena kau sudah ada di sini, bawa barangmu dan ikuti aku. Kau jangan ikuti kami Sakura.", Sasuke berjalan melewatiku keluar kelas. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di parkiran motor sekolah. "Kamu tadi pergi ke sekolah naik apa, Dobe?", Tanya nya kepadaku.

"Naik angkot, Teme. Memangnya kenapa?", jawabku.

"Hn."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme…."

Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dikumpulan motor ini, ' _Sepertinya ia mencari motornya._ ', pikirku. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke terlihat berjalan yakin ke arah motornya (?). Ia kemudian berhenti di samping motor metic berwarna hitam.

' _Kukira artis akan membawa motor gede. Kenapa dia memakai metic…._ ', pikirku.

"Ini motormu, Teme?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya.", jawabnya singkat, kemudian memberikanku helm SNI berwarna hitam yang kemudian kupakai, dia juga memakai helm berwarna senada yaitu hitam. Motor miliknya perlahan ia keluarkan dari parkiran.

"Mau ke mana kita, Teme?"

"Rumahku, kau perlu penjelasan agar tidak menghancurkan film perdanaku, Dobe. Cepat naik.", suruhnya kepadaku. Akupun naik di belakangnya, dan sebagai penumpang yang baik serta patuh pada aturan, aku lingkarkan tanganku kepinggangnya.

"…. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Dobe. Bukankan kau bilang kalau kau pria normal?", terdengar Sasuke bertanya dari balik helm hitamnya.

"He?", aku hanya meng-he ria karena bingung.

"….Sudahlah. Pegangan yang erat, Dobe. Aku tak mau harus repot mencari lawan main baru karena kau terbang terbawa angin saat naik motor.", Aku tak terlalu mendengar perkataannya dan hanya mengangguk di bahu Sasuke, ia kemudian mulai menjalankan motornya.

/DI JALAN/

Kuperhatikan Sasuke membawa motornya dengan taat aturan. Dia bahkan berhenti ketika lampu hijau berubah menjadi lampu kuning yang alhasil membuat kami di tintin ria oleh para pemegang kepercayaan 'kuning=ngebut'.

/SAMPAI RUMAH SASUKE/

Sasuke menghentikan motornya didepan rumah yang memiliki gerbang berwarna hitam dengan cat rumah bernuansa abu-abu dan putih. ' _Rumahnya… Beda sekali dengan rumahku…_ _Rasanya suram sekali di sini._ ", pikirku.

Sasuke membuka gerbang rumahnya, memasukkan motornya dan menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam gerbang. Kemudian ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aniki, aku menemukan orang yang sesuai dengan gambaran yang kau cari.", teriaknya.

' _Aniki? Si Teme ini punya kaka kah?._ ', tanyaku dalam hati, tak lama kemudian keraguanku terjawab saat melihat ada seorang pria berumur sekitar 20an memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja pria ini lebih tinggi dan memiliki kerutan yang cukup dalam sekitar hidungnya. ' _Yep, tak salah lagi ini Teme-senior tapi tanpa pantat ayam_.'.

Teme-senior melihatku dengan seksama, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

' _Kenapa aku merasa seperti Déjà vu…_ ', pikirku teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi siang.

"hn?", Sasuke mengeluarkan gumaman andalan nya kepada Teme-senior.

' _Entah kenapa aku sepereti mendengar si Teme bertanya, Bagaimana? Sama si Teme-senior ini.._ ', batinku.

"Ya, sesuai dengan gambaran mimpiku kemarin Otouto. Tapi dia ini anak laki-laki ya? Hmm.", si Teme-senior menjawab pertanyaan (?) Sasuke.

"Kau belum melihatnya dengan dandanan perempuan Aniki. Aku yakin tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau dia itu laki-laki.", Sasuke terlihat meyakinkan kakanya itu dengan sedikit memperlihatkan seringai tanda ia yakin.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Otouto. Lagipula dia sudah sesuai dengan gambaran yang ada di mimpiku saat menulis cerita film mu.", jawab sang kakak.

' _Mimpi? ….. Dia mencari lawan main bermata biru dan berambut pirang serta kulit tan sepertiku hanya karena mimpi dari kaka nya?_ ', aku sedikit menahan tawaku.

"Perkenalkan aku Itachi Uchiha. Mohon bantuannya. Dan kau adalah?", Teme-senior memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku, Naruto. Walau aku kurang mengerti tapi mohon bantuan nya juga.", jawabku sedikit ragu.

Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat Sasuke tersenyum melihatku sedang berjabat tangan dengan Itachi-nii.

Glek

Bulu kuduk ku kembali berdiri mengingat firasat buruk yang kurasakan sejak pagi tadi.

-Bersambung-

 **AN :**

Kyaaa~ Third chaptaaa~~~

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau fav dan follow.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah mau susah payah membaca dan mereview kegajelasan ini , Jadilah kumembuat chapter 3 nya~

Ailopyuol lah~

Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** : Randomly Speechless

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warnings** : AU, a bit of OOC, shonen-ai, cross dressing, Yaoi (?)

 **Pairing** : Pairing utama SasuNaru

 **Summary** : Naruto atas rekomendasi Sakura dipilih oleh Sasuke untuk menjadi lawan main di film perdana nya. Tapi Naruto harus "menjadi" seorang perempuan!? Bagaimana Naruto menghadapi arahan Sasuke selama mereka bekerja sama dalam pembuatan film? Check it out~

 **Tell Me Your Wish !**

 **(AN : ceritanya pakai Naruto PoV ya)**

 **Chapter 4**

"Karena sekarang kau sudah berkenalan dengan kakak ku, tunggu dulu di sini dobe.", kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah pintu yang berada di dalam ruang tamu menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Kau mau ke mana Teme?", tanyaku sedikit sedih sedikit tak rela untuk ditinggal sendirian dengan Itachi yang baru ku kenal barusan. (padahal Naru juga baru kenal sama Suke tadi siang kan…)

"Hn.", _'Tunggu saja di sana Dobe.'_ , pikirku mendengar jawaban hn nya.

"Duduk saja dulu di sini Naruto.", Itachi-nii menepuk-nepuk bangku sofa sebelah nya pertanda menyuruhku duduk di sana. "Sasuke cuma mau beresin kamarnya dulu kok sebelum kamu masuk ke dalamnya.", jelas Itachi menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah sofa dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Itachi.

Beberapa menit kami lalui dengan keheningan, terkadang aku melirik ke arah Itachi yang sedang membaca koran di sebelahku, sesekali dia terlihat sedang membuka hp dan mengetik sesuatu. Terakhir kali aku melirik ternyata Itachi memergoki ku dan tersenyum. Aku yang tak tahan dengan keheningan dan udah tanggung tertangkap basah mencuri lirik kepadanya pun berusaha memulai sebuah percakap.

"Ano.. Itachi-nii.. eh, Itachi-san umur berapa?", tanyaku untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Panggil aku Itachi-nii saja kalau kamu mau Naru-chan.", aku sedikit mengernyit mendengar panggilan –chan, 'Ah, sudahlah.. sebentar lagi juga aku akan menjadi perempuan kan, tak ada bedanya jika aku protes.', pikirku.

"Umurku berbeda 5 tahun dengan Sasuke.. fufufu".

"Hoo.. Kenapa Ita-nii mau jadi kaka nya Sasuke?"

' _Ah, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, oh men. Bertemu Sasuke membuatku jadi lebih bodoh dari biasanya… T_T'_ , pikirku mengutuk pertanyaanku.

"Hahahaha, kamu tanya kenapa? Hahahaha, aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima nya sebagai adik kan, Naru-chan.", terlihat Itachi menjawab pertanyaan bodohku sambil tertawa, aku pun tertunduk malu dan kupingku sedikit memerah mendengar tawanya. "Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Naru-chan? Memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Itachi, "Dia kan menyebalkan, jahat, tak sopan, irit ngomong, ngeselin. Bagaimana Ita-nii bisa tahan memiliki adik seperti dia. Aku baru mengenalnya selama 5 jam saja sudah pusing", akupun mengeluarkan unek-unek ku tentang sifat Sasuke yang menyebalkan kepada Itachi.

"Hahahahahahaha, benar sekali yang kamu katakan, Naru-chan. Dia memang begitu. Tapi seperti katamu, kamu baru mengenalnya selama beberapa jam kan? Kalau kau lebih lama mengenalnya mungkin kamu baru akan tahu kok.", aku kembali tertunduk malu setelah berpikir ulang mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

' _Iya juga ya, aku baru mengenalnya selama 5 jam, mungkin aku terlalu bersuudzon kepadanya karena meraasakan firasat buruk dari tadi pagi. Dan melihat senyum mesumnya saat pertama bertemu.'_ , pikirku.

"Akan tahu kalo Sasuke sebenarnya baik? Hmm.. iya juga ya Ita-nii, mungkin dia menyebalkan karena aku baru mengenalnya selama 5 jam saja..", tanyaku padanya.

"Bukan Naru."

"he?"

"Kamu akan tahu kalo dia itu SANGAT MENYEBALKAN", Itachi memperlihatkan senyuman nya kepadaku.

GUBRAK

' _Dasar duo saudara menyebalkan.. ga kaka ga adek, sama bae… gregetan sia.',_

"hahahaha, jangan terlalu serius Naru-chan. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan, tapi dia adik yang menarik kok. Nanti kalian bakal sering ketemu, kamu akan terbiasa dengan sifat menyebalkan nya dia, seperti aku yang sudah bersama dengan nya selama hmm.. sekitar 16 tahun dia muncul dalam hidupku.".

Beberapa menitpun kami lalui dengan tidak canggung lagi sambil mengobrol berbagai hal. ' _Walaupun beda 5 tahun tapi ternyata Itachi-nii sangat seru buat diajak ngobrol ya. Beda sekali dengan Kurama-nii yang terlalu over kepadaku._ ', pikirku. Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"… Suara cempreng mu itu terdengar sampai atas, Dobe.", itulah kalimat yang ia katakan pertama kali saat masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Kau lama sekali membersihkan kamarmu, Teme. Majalah porno milikmu terlalu banyak bertebaran di lantai sampai kau kewalahan bersihinnya ya?"

"Pfft. Uchiha tidak membaca majalah porno, Dobe.", jawabnya dengan tetap menyebalkan. "Tuh, liat Ita-nii, Sasuke menyebalkan kan? menyebalkan kan?", rengekku sambil menggembungkan pipi kepada Itachi yang sekarang sudah kuanggap sebagai perisai untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Bagaimana dengan Make-Up artist yang tadi kamu bilang kepadku, Aniki?", pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada Itachi. "Sudah kuhubungi, dia akan datang kurang lebih 15 menit lg? Tunggu saja di kamar, akan ku bawakan sesuatu untuk dimakan dan minum.".

"hn."

"Ikuti aku, Dobe.", Sasuke memerintahkanku. Akupun berdiri dari dudukku untuk mengikuti Sasuke. "Aku duluan ya Itachi-nii.", "Hati-hati dengan Sasuke ya Naru-chan.", Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke aarah Itachi yang sedang tersenyum. Terlihat mata Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan gelora kebencian (?) kepada kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Teme?".

"Aku tak tahu kalau kalian berdua bisa menjadi sangat dekat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat tadi."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau sangat lama membersihkan kamarmu kan, Teme.", jawabku kepadanya dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Sasuke pun meneruskaan langkahnya menuju tangga. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sampai ke dalam kamarnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, yang pertama kali ku sadari adalah bau kamarnya yang sangat mirip dengan bau Sasuke yang kucium selama perjalanan di motor tadi. Yang kusadari berikutnya adalah kamarnya didominasi dengan warna biru dongker, hitam, dan sedikit warna merah dan putih.

Setelah itu aku dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat simpel, karena, di dalam kamarnya hanya terdapat satu kasur, satu lemari, satu lemari buku dan satu meja beserta kursi dan laptop diatasnya.

Karpet berwarna abu-abu melapisi lantai kamarnya, dapat terlihat beberapa sofa sandbag berwarna merah dekat kasur.

"Woah, Teme. Warna kamarmu suram sekali."

"hn." (Bukan urusanmu , Dobe.)

Aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua bahasa hn ini. "Terus apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan?"

"Kamu baca dulu ini, Dobe.", dia melemparkan sebuah buku kepadaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca, Dobe, Baca."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, namun tetap membuka buku yang sampulnya polos tersebut dan membacanya. Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah cerita. Aku dudukkan tubuhku diatas karpet sambil bersender pada sandbag di dekatku.

….

…..

…

/ 10 menit kemudian /

"Teme…. Ini cerita apa, hiks… hiks…", tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku setelah membaca cerita ini.

"itu.. inti cerita dari film yang akan kita mainkan, Dobe.", jawabnya.

"Teme… huwee, jadi ini ceritanya? Hiks, mauuu aku mauu, ku rela jadi lawan mainmu di cerita ini, Bagus bangeeeeet, aku sukaaaaa.", kataku kepadanya. Setelah membaca cerita ini aku jadi ingin sekali bermain di dalamnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mau dengan sukarela bermain dalam film ini. berhenti menangis, Dobe. Baru membaca ceritanya saja kau sudah menangis. Bagaimana nanti saat pembuatan filmnya.", Sasuke mengambil tissue yang berada di sebelah laptopnya dan berjalan kearahku untuk memberikannya.

Tanpa sengaja kaki Sasuke tersandung sandbag yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan akhirnya terjatuh menimpa tubuhku.

BYUUR

(eh salah SFX)

BRAAK!

"Aw, sakit… Temeeeee.", saat aku membuka mataku terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku menengok ke arah pintu. Terlihat Itachi sedang berdiri dengan tangan nya memegang pintu, terlihat disebelah belakangnya (?) sesosok pemuda berambut oranye yang sudah taka sing lagi.

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak melihat ke arahku. "Kurama-nii….. apa yang kau laku..", pertanyaanku terhenti oleh teriakan Kurama-nii.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA ADIKKU!", mata Kurama-nii terbelalak dan tangannya menunjuk ke arahku.

Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang salah, aku menengok ke depan dan baru kembali ingat kalau tadi Sasuke terjatuh menimpaku. Posisi tubuhnya menimpa tepat diatas tubuhku. Pasti inilah yang membuat Kurama-nii salah paham.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti yang nii-chan kiraaaa…", teriakku kepadanya sebelum kesalah pahaman ini semakin membesar.

"KAU, UCHIHA, MENYINGKIR DARI ATAS TUBUH ADIKKU SEKARANG JUGA!", teriaknya memerintahkan.

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah coolnya. "Hn. Aku hanya terjatuh dan tak sengaja menimpanya.", Sasuke menjelaskan. Ia kemudian berdiri kembali.

Kurama-nii terlihat memasuki kamar dan memelukku, "Sedang apa kamu di sini, Naruto?", tanyanya.

"He? Kurama-nii sedang apa di sini? Aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke.", jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Kurama-nii menengok ke belakang arah Itachi dengan tatapan 'AKU BUTUH PENJELASAN SEKARANG JUGA, ATAU KAU AKAN KUBUNUH.'

Itachi menghela nafas, "Aku tak menyangka kalau dia adalah adik kesayanganmu, Ku-chan…".

"Dia yang akan menjadi lawan main Sasuke di film yang kubilang minggu lalu.".

"Naruto menjadi lawan main adikmu? Lawan main sebagai apa?", tanya Kurama-nii menyelidik.

"….. pemeran utama wanitanya.", jawab Itachi sedikit bimbang.

"….", Kurama-nii terdiam.

"Jadi… saat kamu menyuruhku datang untuk mendadani seseorang agar menjadi perempuan yang manis. Maksud kamu adalah mendadani anak laki-laki menjadi perempuan. Dan anak laki-laki itu adalah adikku sendiri…"

"Yep yep.", Itachi tersenyum

"SEBAIKNYA KAU TAK BERCANDA DENGANKU UCHIHA", Kurama-nii kembali berteriak.

"Aku tak bercanda denganmu Kuu-chan. Naruto sangat sesuai dengan gambaran yang kuimpikan saat itu.", Itachi memandang Kurama-nii beberapa saat dengan tatapan penuh arti.

….

…

"Haaft, baiklah, aku akan mengikuti ini. Padahal aku tak memberitahumu soal Naruto. Mungkin memang takdirnya untuk memerankannya.", Kurama-nii menghela napas dan kemudian menatapku yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Aku berusaha tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi pepsodentku, "Anoo… Ku-nii kenal sama Ita-nii dan Sasuke-Teme ini kah?", tanyaku.

Kurama-nii memandangku dengan tatapan sendu dan kasihan, "Haaah, kenapa harus kamu sih, Baka-Naru.", kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Niiichaaaaan…", aku tak mengerti, tapi yang jelas tadi bukanlah tatapan pertanda baik.

-bersambung-

 **AN :**

Chapter 4 done~ lalala~

Saya tambahkan dikit words nya, kalau segini masi kependekan kah?

Terima kasih udah baca dan review ya :3

Maapkan kalau ada khilap dalam pengetikan, pengejaan, tanda baca, kegajelasan cerita dadakan ini.

Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya~

Nyan~


End file.
